Harry and Severus's discovery
by kaley the vampire lover
Summary: harry and severus have been in a relationship since before harry's seventh year. when harry gose to gringotts he finds a letter from hs mum that changes his life. ss/hp m/m yoai dont like dont read. please r/r no flames please. enjoy! : :  : :
1. Chapter 1

Harry was sitting in gringotts magic bank holding what appeared to be a letter from his mum, it read:

dear Harry,

If you are reading this then it means that you are seventeen and that we are no longer there. While we hope that you have had a good life, we know that if Dumbledore has his way then you will have been sent to live at my adopted sisters house with her and her walrus of a husband and sure to be an arse of a son. Yes you didn't read that wrong. Petunia Dursley nee evens is not my biological sister. I do have a biological pair of siblings a brother and a sister. There twins and they do have that twin telepathy thing. There names are kaley dareus takashi nee Ravenclaw and Jonathan Lewis Malfoy nee Ravenclaw. They are most likely married and living out of the old family house. Its address just incase one of them is still living there is number eighty-seven willows lane. If neither are there then you might want to try the phonebook. We the three of us now you so four of us are the last remaining Ravenclaw's. so on that note I will tell you my full name and tell you a surprising fact, ok? Well even if your in shock and shacking your head no I'm still going to tell you sweetie. My full name is Lillian Marie Salazar potter nee Ravenclaw. Now for that fact Rowena Ravenclaw is not our only founder relative in fact we are also related to Salazar Slytherin. Yah I know surprising. Anyways honey I really hope that you are happy and not to mad at anyone. I have two parting words well sentences for you. I'll love you no matter what house you are in or who you love please know that. And no matter what you are not to trust Dumbledore.

I love you always, your mum,

Lily potter

As Harry read the letter he couldn't believe it he had gotten a blessing and a warning in the same letter. As he read this his love, his constant always, the one who he could trust beyond any doubt, the one who he could spend the rest of his life with and would if he had any say, his lover and companion Severus Tobias Snape was sitting right next to him. "what dose it say Harry?" asked Severus. "It just says that I still have relatives and that the Dursleys aren't even my family, that and it says that it doesn't matter what house I am in or who I love she will love me." replied Harry. "what about your father?" asked Severus. " it doesn't mention him once but I have a possible address for my aunt and uncle, not by marriage but by blood but here's a surprise apparently my uncle is married to a Malfoy." said Harry. "What, may I see that?" said/asked Severus. "of course, here." as Harry replied he handed over the letter. Severus read through the letter quickly. After he finished he couldn't help but smirk. "I wonder which one it was." said Severus. As he was stating this, Harry was looking through other papers and found one that mad him scream and see red at the same time. " what, what is it? Asked Severus. Silently Harry handed Severus the document. "read the top line sev." said Harry. When Severus read the first line he saw blood red. "how dare he, how dare he, HOW DARE HE!" Severus roared. "please Severus settle down there has to be something we can do!" exclaimed Harry.

"I'm afraid that there is not much you can do the document states that you have to have a child or marry miss ginnerva molly weasly or lose your magic." said griphook " well then on that thought me and sev here must leave to make our lunch plains on time. So with that I say good bye ,and come along Severus. " Harry said. With that they packed what papers they could for later inspection, including the marriage contract. They walked to the new restaurant in town. And was seated really fast. "look Harry I don't know what your thinking but you should ke…" as Severus was rambling Harry leaned over and kissed him to make him shut up. "sev sweet heart with all do respect shut the ruddy bloody hell up. I'm not leaving you. Why the hell would you think that?" said/asked Harry. "Because of the contract." said Severus. "you must be really stupid to think I'd leave you when the contract is null in void or mote rather." said Harry. "I don't understand." Severus replied. "well it says I must have a child or in my case we must have a child and well I'm pregnant." said Harry. And Severus promptly passed out. "hmm well I'll have the chicken and rice but I'd like tea instead of butterbeer, and a cold glass of water for me to dump on him and he will have the steak and green beans and will have a strong glass of fire whiskey. Alright and please do hurry with that cold water." said Harry. About three minutes later the restaurant heard a loud scream of 'that's cold!' and then silence. " sorry but your food will be out soon sev and I know that you hate to sleep through a meal." said Harry. Severus just sort of stare-glared at him. Then the waiter came out and delivered there food. And Severus stopped his stare-glare and said two words that would make his students faint 'thank you'.

after they finished lunch they left to go shopping ,while they were ran literally into Hermione Granger. "hullo Harry, professor Snape." said Hermione. "hullo Hermione how are you?" said/asked Harry. "I think you can call me Severus ms granger." said Severus. "only if you call me Hermione." Hermione said. "I guess that would be acceptable." replied Severus. After that they went there own ways, Harry and Severus went to the baby store 'lil' wizard and witch's play pen'. when they were don there they apperated back to there house after they set there bags down,

they took a look at the letter and decided to take a look at the address and then they apperated out to number eighty-seven willows lane. When they got there they were shocked to see kids from about seven or eight all the way up to sixteen or seventeen. When they tried to walk onto the yard the older kids went into defense mode and sent the younger kids in to the house. "who are you both and why are you here.?" said/asked a boy of about eighteen with read hair with black highlights he stood at about 5'8"-5'9". "I'm Harry potter and this is Severus Snape, were here to talk to either kaley or Jonathan please." said Harry. "Seth go in and take care of your brothers sisters and cousins please." this was said by a girl of about 5'7"- 5'8" with black hair with gold and read highlights of maybe 29 or 30. The man standing next to her was about the same height and the same age, the only difference was that he had black and gold stripped red hair. "are you perhaps Harry james potter or is that just a coincidence?" asked the male. "if your asking am I the son of Lilly and James potter then yes, if not then I sound crazy right now. " said Harry to which the two adults look at him oddly then at each other then ran out to the pair and hugged Harry and shook hands with Severus. "come in the both of you." they went into a house which was more of a mansion then a house. "so Harry how are yo…..what Jonathan?" said/asked the female. "shouldn't we introduce our self's?" asked the male. To which the girl smacked herself in the forehead. "I'm so sorry. I'm kaley and this annoyance of a man beside me is my twin brother Jonathan. And as I was going to ask how are you?" said/asked Kaley. "I'm fine but the letter I got from mom is confusing at best. Why did she worn me not to trust Dumbledore?" said/asked Harry. "because it wasn't tom who killed lily and James it was one Albus Percival walfric Brian Dumbledore. The prophecy was a fake made by him to keep you in line." said Jonathan. " yah I sort of figured that out when tom yelled 'I am not your enemy that bumbling fool is.' at that point I started laughing and said ' know why do you think I'm just standing here?' then I walked to his side and stood there as the battles were won and lost. It was fun and funny to say the least " said Harry. "wow you can be sadistic love." said Severus. "I know I was supposed to be a Slytherin, really love how easily you forget." said Harry. "anyway why now did you come back?" asked kaley. "I only got the letter today and we figured sooner better then later with the news we have, right Severus?" said/asked Harry. "you were always the one to point out the obvious Harry." replied Severus. "well can you blame me? Really are you going to lose the attitude or what because it's getting annoying." asked/said Harry. The other two adults just stared at them then it seemed to click for kaley because she gasped and her eyes went really wide. "Harry are by any chance pregnant?" asked kaley. That question seemed to stop the arguing done bye the couple sitting across from her and her annoying brother. "why do you ask?" asked Harry. "because you and Severus were just sounding like Lily and James when she was pregnant with you." she replied. Harry looked over at Severus and when he nodded Harry answered " yes I am." "well then you will need family and friends so if you wish, and don't think about the obvious answer, would you both and any of your friends from either of you like to move in?" said/asked kaley. " I don't know we really need to think about this for a little while if that's alright." said Harry.

After a few more hours' Harry and Severus left and returned home not to be seen again for two months at that time they contacted kaley and Jonathan and told them that if the offer still stood they would be happy to move on as long as Hermione could move in to. They of course agreed and Harry, Severus, and Hermione moved out of the home because at that point Hermione had moved in with them, and had gone to live at the mansion with kaley and Jonathan. By the time they got moved Harry was about five months along and only having one month left was put on bed rest.

It was a bright and sunny morning when a scream was heard through out the manor at that second kaley was in there giving orders to Jon and Hermione. Three hours later and the cry of a new born baby girl. But then a shocked gasp went out. And a few seconds later another cry was heard and then there was the two cries and nothing else. "Severus I would like you to meet your expected miracle your daughter and your unexpected miracle your son. Congratulations" said kaley. Severus just asked one question. "can I see him?" "yes of course." kaley replied. Severus walked in carrying his daughter and son. "Harryyou just keep with the surprises don't you?" asked Severus. "well it would seem that neither can you." said Harry. "what shall we name them?" asked Severus. " how about Rose Marie Potter-Snape. And you name the boy." said Harry "how about James Sirius Potter-Snape.?" asked Severus. "I love it." replied Harry. And the small family sat there enjoying the peace and quite.

The end

A/N: I hope you liked this if you want more added to this or a squeal let me now. Please read and review and if your waiting for more on my other story there will be more I'm just busy with other stories.


	2. ALERT

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in,read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.!SPREAD THE WORD!copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums thanks!

This is becoming ridiculous! I mean if they wanna change more then already are well there gonna lose more authors and readers then they already have! Am I right? But Seriously this is becoming annoying I hope that with this black out

They will understand that We are serious and not

To be taken lightly Thank you to

Those who Participate!


End file.
